Rules
Note Outdated page. Please use: https://www.globemc.net/wiki/general/rules.html Cheating Cheat Clients Cheat clients, macro keys, and other modifications which give the player gameplay leverage over other players are not allowed. Players found breaking this rule can be banned. This rule excludes: * Optifine * Armor/Effect HUDs * Minimap Mods * Aesthetic Shaders Accomplices Players found assisting other players in breaking any of the rules listed on this page can be banned. Exploits Players are not allowed to take advantage of apparent server bugs or otherwise exploit technical oversights. Players found taking advantage of bugs or technical oversights without notifying staff can be banned. This does not include: *Chicken Farms Alternative Accounts Alternative accounts A.K.A "alts", are not allowed. You may only use one account per player. Alt accounts will be banned and the player's main account can be warned if this rule is deliberately broken. Please contact staff on Discord by opening a ticket if you wish to switch your main account. Disrupting Our Services Players intentionally causing harm to the services we provide can be permanently banned. Behavior TP Killing TP killing is the act of tricking a player into accepting a teleportation request with the intention of killing them. This is allowed, as it is up to each player whether or not to accept the teleportation request. See: Toxicity Town Camping Town camping is the act of remaining in close proximity of a town for an extended amount of time with the intention of killing or annoying residents in that town when they leave their claims. This includes setting your home in close proximity of a town with the intention of teleporting there once a resident exits their claims. Repeated violations can result in warnings, temporary bans, and eventually permanent bans. See: Toxicity Jail Trapping Keeping players in a town jail for extended amounts of time for no good reason is not allowed. The offender will be warned and the jailed player freed. See: Toxicity. If a player was jailed by another player for a good reason, after 2 days have passed or an unreasonable time that exceeds the reason jailed, no one has paid the bail, staff will decide whether to free the jailed player. Stealing and Raiding Stealing from and raiding other players is allowed. It's up to each and every player to protect their assets. Spam Spamming or sending messages in a way that disrupts chat flow, such as by sending similar messages repeatedly, or sending multiple messages in caps is not allowed. Spammers can be warned and temporarily muted. Toxicity Toxicity is not allowed on this server. Toxicity in chat can be using targeted racial slurs, sexual harassment, or severely explicit language. It can also be other non-chat actions which drive away players from the community. Example: Stalking and killing newly joined players repeatedly. Toxicity is determined on a case-by-case basis by staff. Repeated violations can result in warnings, mutes, and eventually a permanent ban. Impersonation Impersonating players by using usernames, nicknames, town/nation names is not allowed. Players breaking this rule will be asked to revert to their proper character. If any damage is done, the offender can be banned. AFK Pools Standing in a pool, or a machine meant to constantly keep you moving "away from keyboard" is allowed provided no other rules are broken in the process. You may be kicked if the server needs to free up resources and space for actively playing players. Personal Information Sharing personal information and identities of others without their explicit permission is heavily forbidden. Personal information may be "real life" photos of players, phone numbers, home addresses, social network profiles, school/work locations, family relations and IP addresses. Links Malicious links are not allowed. Links which contribute to breaking any of the rules listed here are not allowed. Links to adult content is not allowed. Advertising Advertising is not allowed unless it's expressly related to the server. Advertisers can be muted and banned. Language in Chat When speaking in global chat, you should only speak in English. You can use other private chat channels for other languages such as town chat or private messages. If the only players online, or if most of the online players speak your language, you are allowed to speak in the global channels too. Grief Destroying Land Around Towns Players may not damage terrain around claims. Players breaking this rule can be banned and damage rolled back. Please note that mayors and kings are responsible for misconfigured town/nation permission settings. Examples of grief: * Cobble Monsters - Mountain like structures created using water and lava. * Lava/Water Curtains - Placing rows of water/lava in the sky. * TNT Craters * Mass spawning entities within or around a town Specific Blocks Stealing specific blocks for their value is not considered grief and is allowed. This does not apply to easily acquired blocks even if they are valuable to you. Destroying Land in the Wilderness Land and structures not currently claimed is allowed to be griefed given it's not in close proximity to a claimed area. Claim Blocking Claim blocking is the act of placing claims near a town in order to block its expansion. Only mayors of towns being claim blocked may report the breaking of this rule. All claims which staff find to be breaking this rule will be '''removed without any refund '''and the owner will be notified by mail. Players breaking this rule more than once can be denied the ability to place outposts. Terraformations To preserve the accuracy and aesthetics of the map, major ugly terraformations are not allowed. In general, if your edits of the landscape alter the dynmap view in a significant unappealing way, they will be removed. Category:Server